Dragoon And Armageddon
by Materia-Blade
Summary: When Ranma defeated Saffron, Professor Xavier was watching. When Shampoo gives Akane the kiss of Death and Akane is temporarily crippled, She and Ranma decide to take up Charles Xavier's offer to come to his school.
1. Prologue

Well. I've seen a few other fics of the genre but I figured I'd try my hand at it. On with the show.  
  
Chapter One: Opened Doors.  
  
Ranma walked forward. He stood in a long dark corridor lit only by the moonlight through a few unopened windows. The air was chilly and damp. He kept going untill the hallway split into a two-way fork. He didnt' know which fork to take. Both doors were equally dark and uninviting. But turning around was no option. There was nothing back there.   
  
There was a Yinyang on each wall. On the left wall however the Yin part of the sign was highlighted. And on the right wall. The Yang was highlighted.  
  
He decided to go left. He walked up to the door, but it was locked. He felt like punching throught it but decided against it. This was no ordinary door.  
  
He walked back to the fork and walked to the right. Also locked.  
  
"Choose... choose which door... You can only choose one, mutant!" He heard a voice cry out in his head.  
  
"Choose... Choose! CHOOSE!" It cried. It kept shouting. Getting louder and louder with each shout. And then it stopped. And Ranma feinted.  
  
Or actually.. He woke up!  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Come on boy! Your usually better than that!" Genma cried from the window that was their room.  
  
"Allright pops! You want some? Come and get it!" Ranma cried back as she got up from the koi pond. The water was warm and Ranma remained in his male form.   
  
It was early September and the school year had just started again. Ranma now as a senior. Two weeks since the failed wedding. Four since the climactic battle between the pheonix and dragon rods.   
  
However things had not become normal. Far from it actually. Uuchan's was closed. Ranma and Akane had gone to help Ukyo clear out her store. She wasn't closing because she wanted too of course. She went out of business. She planned on returning home to her father. And if he didn't accept her, then she would leave and start another Uuchan's elsewhere.   
  
Ryoga was still around and also still challenged Ranma constantly. However.. now it was more of friendly battles instead of, RANMA PREPARE TO DIE! Ryoga was engaged to Akari to Ranma's amazement. And had also found a cure to his loss of direction. How, Ranma had no clue. Ryoga wouldn't elaborate because he said it was too embarrasing.   
  
The most weird thing that had happened by far, however, was that Ranma and Akane had broken the engagement... And were dating! They had managed to go on their first successful date! It also helped that secretly Nodoka had payed 50,000 yen to Nabiki for her silence. No inturuptions occured. Dinner, a movie and a kiss at the end when Ranma left Akane at her room and went into his and went to bed.   
  
Of course he didn't actually sleep.  
  
But anyway.  
  
The things that did stay normal were the amazons and the Kuno's. Both still fought for Ranma. Akane was attacked almost by shampoo and Kodachi, while Ranma was as well by Mousse and Kuno.   
  
Ranma was forced to protect Akane alot untill one day...  
  
Ranma and Akane were out on a date. Their fifth date actually. They were coming closer to unbreaking the engagement. They were in the park. It was sunny. Dasies bloomed. Dandilions kept being a pain in the ass to gardeners and Ranma was kissing Akane. All was right with the world.   
  
Untill Shampoo walked by.  
  
Suddenly Akane felt another kiss on her cheek. She jumped away from Ranma and Shampoo.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma thought as he tripped and fell forward onto the ground.  
  
"AKANE YOU I KILL!" Shampoo shouted as the lept over Ranma and swung a scimatar that had come from no where at Akane.  
  
Akane dodged and took whatever attack Shampoo threw in stride. Ranma was unconcious. He had hit his head on a lamp. Suddenly Akane pulled out her mallet and swung it sideways. Using her anger at the fact that Ranma wasn't awake to protect her she swung left and slammed Shampoo into a tree. Shampoo fell unconcious.  
  
"Hmph!" She thought. She turned back toward Ranma. But then without her expecting it Shampoo, jumped up and kicked Akane's legs out from under her. She screamed as she fell.  
  
Just then Ranma awoke. He looked around, confused untill he saw Shampoo huddled over his fiancee. The scimitar at her neck.  
  
"Huh?... Wha? AKANE!" He cried he jumped and kicked Shampoo off her.  
  
Shampoo actually fell unconsions this time.  
  
"Ranma... th... thanks..." She said. But when she tried to stand she realized she couldn't move her leg.   
  
Ranma picked up Akane and ran as fast as he could to doctor Tofu's.  
  
"Well... Akane this is kind of serious. This is no sprained ankle. Your right leg is broken... given that you heal pretty quick, too, I'd say it should be cured in about two months..." He told her.  
  
"Ta... Two MONTHS!" She cried. "I can't be crippled for two months! What if Shampoo attacks me again!?"  
  
"Well... I'd suggest you left Nerima for a while..." Is what the doctor replied.  
  
As Ranma carried Akane home after about an hour at the clinic, he asked her, "You said she kissed you? On the cheek?"   
  
"Yes.. but isn't that... the kiss of death?" She asked.  
  
"Ya. it sounds like it." Ranma replied. "She'd always fallen short of doing it before."   
  
"... We may have to leave Nerima, Aka-chan." Ranma told her.  
  
She smiled. She loved when he called her that. Tomboy was second best nowadays...  
  
"Leave Nerima! NO WAY! I'd never run from that Chineese Bimbo!" Akane cried.  
  
"Yeah your right. After all... running does seem like it's not an option..." Ranma replied.  
  
"RANMA!!! That's not what I meant." Akane mumbled.  
  
"Akane... you have a hard time defending yourself from her when you CAN walk! I can't always be around! And she's getting more lethal." Ranma trailed off.  
  
"I'd be able to defend myself if you'd teach me!" She cried.  
  
"I'd be able to teach you if you'd stop getting mad at me dodging you." He replied calmly.   
  
"RRrrr!" She growled and turned away. They landed at the dojo.  
  
"Well... you know Akane, how we got invited to that Xavier's institute? You remember?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yeah... but what about it?" Akane replied. She actually had no idea what Ranma was talking about.  
  
"I do not understand professor... why is this Ranma person so important?" Jean asked... she was following Professor Xavier to Cerebro.   
  
"Come I'll show you." He had replied.  
  
The proffessor had been amazed. While he was working with Cerebro trying to find someone. Suddenly three of the millions of mutant auras began to rise. This, all in all, wasn't abnormal. Everytime a mutant used there powers they're aura would rise. However, the thing about these mutants were, there power kept rising. One of the mutants was increadibly weak. It's power was keeping it alive. Further inspection led the Xavier to find the name of this mutant. Akane. Akane had somehow been reduced to the form of a doll and was being carried around by another mutant. This mutant was called Ranma.   
  
When he probed Akane's mind he found her power. This one alone was very difficult for him to figure out. But what he began to realize was that Akane held in her the essence of a dragon like being. Her second power was the ability to breath fire. He also asumed it possible for her to fly. This power, at the moment, was inactive.  
  
The professor probed Ranma's mind but couldn't find what they're mutant abilities were. But he was mutant, most definantly, as his aura apeared red. But the only power that he was displaying was that of extreamly developed martial arts. When he entered the mutant section of Ranma's brain he saw two doors. One on the left of a fork and one on the right. Both down long dark corridors. Both were closed. This was extreamly odd as every other mutant he had encountered had basically one door and none of them had yin yang symbols on the doors.  
  
When he looked at Ranma's aura more closely he realized that his aura had a slight green tint to it, instead of just all red. Also odd.  
  
The last mutant he observed was the one the two were fighting.  
  
This mutant's abilities were easy. Imortallity for a first. Secondly, an abnormal relation to pheonixes. It was surrounded in fiery energy.   
  
The professor watched the battle through Ranma's eyes and he felt the terror Ranma did at the possibility of losing Akane. And when Ranma began to use his greater techniques such as the Hiryu Shoten Ha, the professor became even more impressed.   
  
A normal human fighting an immortal pheonix and possibly winning? It was unheard of.   
  
And when the pheonix Saffron was destroyed by Ranma's final attack, the professor watched as Ranma revised a completely new technique. Hiryu Gyoten Ha, to make the dragon rise up and spray it's water up to them.  
  
The power that boy had possesed had not been something to be overlooked.   
  
But saddly, the girl had died. Her aura had completely disapated. The energy that had been the resistance to fire and the long life of a dragon that had been keeping her alive had died out.  
  
The thing that truly caught Charles Xaviers eye was what Ranma did.   
  
When he became saddened enough... it happened. Ranma re-embued life into the girl. Restarted her and completely healed her. A feat thought, completely impossible for centuries.   
  
This boy had, while however slight, control the reverse of energy.   
  
There is a theory that says that one day all the energy in the entire universe will be spread completely even. That when all people had died and all the univers had expanded to its complete maximum. When every star had created their supernova and every black hole crushed in on itself. That every cell would be spread apart from every other.  
  
This boy, had just made it possible to reverse that theory.   
  
The restoring of life. Starting a dead organism. Bringing something that was entirely and utterly destroyed back to life and perfect condition. It was unthinkable.   
  
This was Ranma's power.  
  
The ability to reverse the release of energy. If he could restart a heart. Perhaps he could, unburn fuel? Rebuild broken buildings as if they had never even had a crack.   
  
Control of the flow of energy. Perhaps the ultimate power.  
  
It could also be an ultimate destructive force. Perhaps he could take the energy away? Kill people by simply taking out the Kinetic energy of a heart? Or Brain?  
  
The professor had to at least try to get him to come. He would send a formal letter. If that didn't work he would go to wherever Ranma was in person.   
  
"Jean, I think that Ranma may be able to control the flow of energy.   
  
"... ? What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"All I am sure of is he definantly is capable of resurection." The prefessor replied.  
  
"Oh my." Jean said.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Hey Akane! Ranma! A letter came in the mail for you!!!!" Kasumi called.  
  
Both had been in their rooms contemplating the failed wedding. Ranma, angry at his fiancees that wouldn't leave him and his tomboy alone. And Akane angry at Ranma for thinking it was his fault, as everyone has a tendancy of doing.  
  
Ranma came down. Akane hadn't heard.  
  
"Xavier's institue for the gifted? What the hell? They think i'm retarded or something!" Ranma thought.  
  
He opened the letter. Inside was a plain note reading.  
  
Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo  
  
Hello. My name is Professor Xavier. I am sending you this letter as an invitation to both of you. I wish to have the two of you come to this school and learn. This school is not a school for mentally inept, people. It is for mutants. I teach mutants with to control the powers that they come to posses. The real reason that I have singled you two in particular out is because of the power that you both displayed in China.   
  
Akane. I believe that your mutant powers are somewhat like a mystic creature called a dragon. It is possible that you will be able to breath fire and fly. I don't know otherwise but I wish to teach you how.  
  
"Ranma. It is sufficient to say that I must know more about you. If you do not reply within three weeks time I will be forced to find you myself. Your power is not that of this world. I would hate to think of the consequences of the power you posses being in the wrong hands.  
  
A phone number for you to call is on the back. Should you choose to take us up on our offer the trip too America will be free of charge and the plane to get you here will arive there in under four hours from your call.   
  
Professor Charles Xavier of the Xaviers Institute for the Gifted.  
  
Please accept this invitation. A phone number is on the back of this invitation. Call this number to speak with us. Thank you.  
  
"Ugh... now they think I'm a mutant? ... What's a mutant anyway? Akane breathing fire and flying? heh! Yeah Right! Oh well." And he dropped the message on the table.  
  
To Be Continued? You Decide! 


	2. Of Arrivals and Curses

-Blink- -Blink-...! Wow! 22 Reviews? X-men must be popular. Unfortunantly I am not too familiar with the original X-men comics and stuff. My dad has probably more than one series of the comics that I've never read. Although I have seen a lot of the new tv series. That's good right? And both the movies. Those are what this is a crossover with. You will see elements from both the Movie and the cartoon tv show.  
  
What I was talking about with the auras was, in the movie, Cerebro shows the mutants as red lights and the humans as white lights. That's what I was talking about when I was talking about Ranma and Saffron's auras. Ok I'm goin on now. On with the show.  
  
Wait. One more thing.  
  
To A Reader. TECHNOBABBLE! I thougth that was what half this story was so far! Granted however that it probably was slightly rushed. As far as the rebuild a building. Yeah that's what I meant. But repairing cracks like in walls? Easily done.  
  
On with the show.  
  
Chapter Two: Of Arrivals and Curses.  
  
Ranma lay Akane down on the couch.  
  
"Well, now that I think about it, that's why you wouldn't know. I never told ya... heh. Well. Here you go," Ranma said as he handed the letter to Akane.  
  
"Idiot" She muttered.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Akane was done reading. "Uh... flying and breathing fire? What is that supposed to mean! But, the trip there is free. We can stay for as long as we like? It's not a bad deal barring the whole "you're a dragon" thing." Akane told him.  
  
"Are we goin? Personally I'd like to go. Gettin' away from this place woud be great. Not havin' ta worry about the Kuno's and the Amazon's all the time... Good thing Ryoga and Mousse have given me a break!" Ranms said.  
  
"Well, I'm all for getting out of here too, I guess." Akane replied. She muttered something under her breath but all Ranma caught was the words, mutants and why us.  
  
"So... what are we gonna do about our fathers... and Nabiki?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Someone rang?" Nabiki shouted from the top of the stairs where she had suddenly appeared.  
  
"Nabiki? Weren't you... out somewhere?" Ranma asked surprised.  
  
"Nah, staying here and evesdropping is so much more f un! So... you two are planning on goin' somewhere? Oh! Akane, what happened to your leg!" Nabiki cried as she noticed the cast on her right leg.  
  
"Shampoo." She replied as if it answered all the questions.  
  
"So... is this why your leaving?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah... Shampoo's got it in for me. But what are we gonna tell our fathers?" Akane asked.  
  
"Hey, don't you worry about that! For four-thousand yen! I'll take care of all problems with them!" Nabiki cried suddenly.  
  
"Nabiki!" Akane shouted.  
  
"Wow! So Cheap!" Ranma beamed.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane began to shout, but before she could say anything else Ranma had allready given Nabiki the four thousand yen.  
  
"Idiot." She muttered.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you!" Nabiki replied. She then turned around and walked upstairs.  
  
"What? It was so cheap!" Ranma cried to Akane after being glared at for a short amount of time.  
  
"Well, you'd better make that call Ranma," Akane sighed.  
  
"Uh... Ok." Ranma took the paper in Akane's hand and dialed the number on the telephone.  
  
"Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. How can I help you?" A woman's voice answered in decent Jappanesse.  
  
"Uh... hi. I'm Ranma Saotome. I uh, got this letter in the mail and I was wantin' to Mr. Xavier up on his offer. Is he there?" Ranma replied.  
  
"Yes. Just a second." The voice told him.  
  
Ranma listened into the phone and heard footsteps.... A door opened. "Ah Jean, has he called?" He heard someone say. Yes proffessor. This is him now.  
  
"Hello? Proffessor Xavier speaking." Charles said.  
  
"Yo, doc! Um, this is Ranma Saotome. I got a letter in the mail sayin you wanted me to come to your school. I was wonderin how I'm supposed to get there?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You will take us up on our offer?" Charles asked.  
  
"Ya, if the trips free." Ranma said.  
  
He heard Akane begin to bang her head on the table. He wondered why.  
  
"Don't worry. Our private jet will be there in your backyard between two and four hours. I hope to see you soon, Ranma. Thank you." Charles said.  
  
"Ok! Thanks Doc." Ranma replied. "One more thing? Well, Two. First does your school have any cats that wander the halls or hang around or anything?  
  
"No..why are you asking?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Second though, your school has hot and cold running water?"  
  
"Yes... but why.."  
  
"Thanks teach! Bye!" and then he hung up.  
  
".. So, are they coming?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes... but. I'm going to have to get used to being called 'Doc' I think." The proffessor replied.  
  
TimeBreak(Since the shift 8 button won't appear. )  
  
"Two to four hours! RANMA! No jet is that fast!" Akane cried.  
  
"Well they said they'd be here." Ranma said looking at the clock. "And I'm gonna go pack my stuff to be ready for them. I trust them to be on time. Why would they say it if they weren't gonna be here? I guess I'll have to pack your stuff too." Ranma said.  
  
"NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING AWAY FOR TWO MONTHS OR LONGER WITH CLOTHES THAT YOU'VE PACKED!... Honestly."  
  
Ranma handed her the remote to the T.V. "I'll go pack my stuff." Then he left. Akane steamed for a few minutes. But then she got over it reasoning that if she coud just reach her crutches she could get up the stairs and too her room... It was a vain effort.  
  
A few hours later they were ready with everything they wanted. Ranma had come back down the stairs twenty minutes later finding Akane crawling toward her crutches on the floor.  
  
Akane... Ok, come on. Ranma picked her up and brought her to her room. Akane pulled out two suit cases and filled them with clothes... Or, told Ranma to fill them with the clothes she wanted.  
  
It didn't take her long to realize that she liked having a broken leg.  
  
Soun and Genma had not appeared. Nor had anyone for that matter. It would be an uneventful goodbye to Nabiki and Kasumi. Akane felt kind of bad leaving without telling her father but she had been told Nabiki would handle it.  
  
Suddenly a very large black ship dropped from out of the clouds. It landed quickly and easily in the backyard of the Tendo home.  
  
"Wow... they come in style." Nabiki said.  
  
"Yeah. Must be fast..." Akane replied.  
  
"Well, bye Nabiki!" Ranma said.  
  
"Yeah, bye oneechan!" Akane cried as she hugged Nabiki. "Bye Kasumi!" She cried turning around slowly on her crutches.  
  
"Be careful you two." Kasumi said.  
  
"Hey, you won't be gone too long right? And Ranma? Don't forget the 30,000 yen you still owe me.." Nabiki said holding up a finger.  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
A ramp opened up onto the grass at the back of the jet.  
  
A man walked out. He looked to be about twenty one. He had brown hair that was cut short and red glasses that fit him very well for some reason.  
  
"Hey! You Ranma?" He said in English looking at Ranma.  
  
Ranma didn't understand anything except his own name.  
  
Akane did however.  
  
"I'm Akane. And this is Ranma." She said pointing her thumb out at him.  
  
The man waved his hand.  
  
"Well. I trust you to handle pops and the Amazons and the Kuno's?" Ranma asked turning back to Nabiki.  
  
"Sure! No problem! You two go and have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" They waved and were off. Akane on her crutches walked slightly slower.  
  
They walked onto the ramp and were surprised when it closed bring them completely inside the ship.  
  
"Hello, Ranma, Akane. I am proffessor Xavier." A bald man in a very mechanical wheel chair said.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" Both Akane and Ranma replied.  
  
"Here." The proffessor said handing each of them two small circular objects.  
  
"Put these in your ears. It will allow you to understand English." Charles told them.  
  
They did so.  
  
"Suddenly babbering the other passangers were saying made sense to Ranma. Akane could basicly understand allready.  
  
"I can allready tell we will need to work on your English Ranma." He said.  
  
"Heh! Yeah.. heh... crap.." Ranma said.  
  
"So... this is Ranma? The kid who supposedly killed a god eh?" Said a black haired man who stood in a corner.  
  
"Hey, how do you know about that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Ranma they said they'd been watching us in China in the letter remember?" Akane said in Japanesse.  
  
"Oh yeah." He replied.  
  
"I could take you." The man said.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Logan calm down. These are guests. Not Scott." The professor told him.  
  
The man with the red glasses smirked and sort of glared at Logan.  
  
"Well, it's a long trip. Have a seat where ever you like." Charles told them.  
  
They sat together along the benches in the back of the plane. Looking around they saw five people. The first four they had allready met were the professor, Logan, Scott and the red headed girl introduced as Jean  
  
"Hiya! I'm Kitty. Nice ta meet ya!" A younger looking brown haired girl said to them who walked to the back of the plane once they had taken off.  
  
"I'm Akane. Nice to meet you too Kitty." Akane said as she shook her hand. Suddenly she felt a cold rush through her hand. Kitty put her hand straight through Akane's.  
  
"They also call me Shadow Cat. That my ability. I can sorta go through things." She said.  
  
"Wow. That was pretty neat! I'm impressed. You guys have some interesting abilities." Akane said.  
  
"Ya I know... Hey.. why is he freakin out over there?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Akane turned around to find Ranma turned directly away from Kitty.  
  
"Ranma there aren't any cats here! It's just a name, baka!" Akane cried.  
  
"Heh.. ya I know! heh. Hi Kitty!.. heh I'm Ranma n.. nice ta meetcha." Ranma said. He turned around and put out his hand. At first, to Kitty, he seemed quaky for some reason but they shook hand and didn't say much after that.  
  
Kitty walked back up to the front area.  
  
"Hey Akane? Do ya think we'd be able to keep my curse and the Neko-ken a secret?" Ranma whispered.  
  
"Yeah I guess we could. But we'll be here for two months. How long do you think you'll be able to keep away from cold water?" Akane asked.  
  
"I dunno. Hopefully a long time." Ranma replied.  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
The rest of the flight went on without much conversation between anyone.  
  
In about three hours they landed. Akane had fallen asleep on Ranma shoulder. Ranma watched throught the front window as the basketball court came up and they flew in.  
  
"Hey! Akane! Wake up! We're here!" Ranma said.  
  
Akane woke up fast. She got up and got her crutches and walked off the jet.  
  
"Follow me. I'll show you to your rooms." The professor told them.  
  
They followed him and after a few turns and an elevator up they ended in a marvelous front room. "Up the stairs on the left. Door thirty one and thirty two."  
  
"Thanks doc." Ranma called once he reached the top. "Hey is there any place to train here? Like a dojo or somethin?"  
  
"There is always the outside. And there is the danger room on the third level down. Just take the elevator." The professor said.  
  
"Thanks!" He replied.  
  
"And about our classes?" Akane asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll send a list to you and you can choose what you wish to learn." The professor turned away. As he was leave he shouted back, "You can get to know your classmates today. Most of them are outside." And he dissapeared around the corner.  
  
"Well..." Akane started. "Yeah... Well lets go drop our stuff off in the rooms."  
  
Ranma walked into his room. There he saw about 14 beds. 'Hmm... A dorm room.' He though. There were six un occupied beds. All the taken beds were scattered randomly.  
  
Ranma chose one near the door. He simply set his things down on the bed and didn't bother to unpack. He left the room. Since Akane had decided to unpack he chose to go outside. He walked over to where most the people were. The basketball court.  
  
He stood and watched for a while but said nothing.  
  
Both teams seem very even.  
  
It was a five on five game. Full court. Two people were sitting out on a bench also watching.  
  
Kitty was one of the two sitting out.  
  
"Oh! Hi Ranma!" She waved.  
  
He waved back and walked over.  
  
She turned back to the boy on her left.  
  
"So this is Ranma, Kitty?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's him. Ranma this is Lance. Lance, Ranma." She said.  
  
"Hmm... so what can you do?" ance asked.  
  
"Uh... well... I'm a master level martial artist, if that means anything... What can you do?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake.  
  
"They call me Avalanche." He replied.  
  
The shaking stopped.  
  
"Wow. You did that?" He asked.  
  
"Yup" Lance replied.  
  
"Here watch this." Ranma said.  
  
He walked over to a rock nearby. It was abot the size of a basketball. He tapped it and it exploded. The players turned to see what in the world made the explosion.  
  
"Holy!... Is that your ability?" Lance asked.  
  
"Uh... it's one. Just a technique. I've got a lot of better ones." Ranma explained.  
  
"You have better abilities?" He asked.  
  
"Yep. I'm the best!" Ranma stated plainly.  
  
"Ranma no baka." Akane said as she approached. "Showing off allready eh? Hi. I'm Akane."  
  
"Well. Hey you can show off too Akane. Give em a sample of your cooking. It'll leave them in awe more than anything that I could ever do." Ranma stated.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane glowered. She began to form a small red line around the her.  
  
"But they may be to sick to be able to tell. "  
  
"RANMA..."  
  
"Hey Akane. I just thought of something. Is there anyway you could sell whatever you make in the kitchen to some super secret lab facility? I bet they'd pay millions for the stuff you can make!" Ranma went on. Not even aware of Akane's impending doom.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane cried. A huge mallet appeared. It smashed Ranma straight into the sky. All they heard was him screaming. "WHAT DID I DO NOW!" Before he disapeared to the naked eye.  
  
"Eh... is he gonna be ok?" Someone asked.  
  
"Yeah sure he'll be fine. I went easy on him this time." Akane said. "He has a disease called foot-in-mouth syndrome. It acts up every now and then."  
  
Suddenly a black dot appeared in the sky hurtling striaght towards the fountain.  
  
"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVETA BE WATER!?" Ranma cried.  
  
"Baka." Akane mumbled.  
  
Ranma crashed directly into the fountain.  
  
"Well there goes secrecy." Akane said.  
  
A girl stood up out of the water.  
  
"AKANE! Can't you ever just not aim for water!" Ranma-chan yelled.  
  
Half the student body feinted. 


End file.
